


inside your heaven ♥

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-01
Updated: 2007-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: When Harry awakes the hospital he finds a big suprise will his lover die?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

I've been down

 

Now I'm blessed

 

I felt a revelation coming around

 

I guess its right, it's so amazing

 

Everytime I see you I'm alive

 

You're all I've got

 

You lift me up

 

The sun and the moonlight

 

All my dreams are in your eyes

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Harry couldn’t believe what the doctor was telling him. 

“You can go and visit him for a little but, he has to get his rest.” Harry walked into the room when he saw his lover. Tears were streaming down his eyes he sat at Draco’s bed side and looked into his eyes. He couldn’t talk, Harry scooted a chair by him and told him it would be okay. It wasn’t okay the doctor told him he probably wouldn’t make it through the night. Harry closed his eyes and pictured what had happened the night before when he and Draco were walking down a dark alley. 

Draco had him against the wall, thrusting against Harry. They had just decided to get married and they were celebrating since they couldn’t wait to get home. So that's why they went in a dark ally with Draco pounding into him harder and harder, making Harry moan. He bit his neck and they fell to the ground gasping for air. They heard a noise and turned to get up quickly but, it was too late. All Harry could remember was blacking out. 

Harry started crying again the thought of not getting to marry his soul mate. The thought that he would die was tearing him up. Draco look scared, he knew he wasn’t going to survive. He closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep.

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

I wanna be inside your heaven

 

Take me to the place you cry from

 

Where the storm blows your way

 

I wanna be earth that holds you

 

Every bit of air you're breathin' in

 

A soothin' wind

 

I wanna be inside your heaven

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The doctor came into the room as the beeping kept going. They sent Harry out of the room and they tried to shock him but, he was already gone. The doctor came out of the room and told Harry the bad news. Harry fell to the ground and cried, banging his fists against the floor until his knuckles were seeping blood. Harry knew it was going to happen but he didn’t get to say goodbye, and he loved him. Harry flashed back again, this time he could remember what happened.

He and Draco saw something but, he didn’t know what it was. It was too dark to describe it. All he could remember was that the killer had a wand and very dark hair. He soon gasped for air as he flashed back into the real world. The doctor asked if he was okay.

“No”, was Harry’s reply as he walked out of the hospital room.

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

When we touch, when we love

 

The stars light up

 

The wrong becomes undone

 

Naturally, my soul surrenders

 

The sun and the moonlight

 

All my dreams are in your eyes

 

And I wanna be inside your heaven

 

Take me to the place you cry from

 

Where the storm blows your way

 

And I wanna be the earth that holds you

 

Every bit of air you're breathing in

 

A soothing wind

 

I wanna be inside your heaven

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Harry took his wand and clenched his knuckles painlessly around it. He soon walked into his room and collapsed onto his bed. He and Draco were just on his bed before they went out. His mind soon went blank as he cried himself to sleep. 

Harry had a dream. Draco was talking to him, he told him he was okay and happy and not to beat himself up over his death. He told him that he died from a very powerful spell. It was very old, he said the element of darkness killed him, and that’s why he couldn’t see him. He told Harry he loved him and that he would keep in touch in his dreams. His dreams were know of him staring into his favorite thing about Draco, his ice blue eyes.

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

When minutes turn to days and years

 

When mountains fall, I'll still be here

 

Holdin' you until the day I die

 

And I wanna be inside your heaven

 

Take me to the place you cry from

 

Where the storm blows your way

 

I wanna be inside your heaven

 

Take me to the place you cry from

 

Where the storm blows your way

 

I wanna be earth that holds you

 

Every bit of air you're breathin' in

 

A soothin' wind

 

I wanna be inside your heaven

 

Oh yes I do

 

I wanna be inside your heaven

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Harry woke up, relieved that he talked to his lover. He knew he would talk to him again and soon. He turned his head to look at his picture of Draco and him together. He knew he would be inside his heaven again some day.


End file.
